The Imprisoned Witch
The Imprisoned Witch is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is tasked with freeing a captured witch, whom has been taken from the Coven to a nearby dungeon. Background After finding one of the fourteen Witch Covens within the Iliac Bay, the Agent is asked to undertake a quest for the Coven to receive a reward, and boost their reputation with the Coven. Objectives *Speak with the Beldam of a Witch Coven *Journey to an enter the specified dungeon **Find the captured witch and speak with her *Escort the witch back to the Coven before the time limit expires Walkthrough The Beldam of one of the Iliac Bay's fourteen Witch Covens will ask the Agent the rescue one of their sisters. To aid them the Beldam will hand the Agent a disguise, a robe, to give to the witch, whom has been taken to one of the region's dungeons. With that, the Agent is sent to find the witch within the dungeon. A Sorceress' Savior The Agent will have to delve into the specified dungeon to search for the captured witch, whom will be found standing in one of the various chambers. Once found, the Agent must speak to the witch to give her the disguise, to which she will respond: name sent you? Praise Prince! I'll put on the disguise and we can slip out of here. The Agent will then have to escort the witch back to the Coven, escaping via the dungeon entrance. From the moment that the Agent speaks with the witch, however, her captors will begin spawning, appearing as warriors. Once the witch is freed, they will shout one or more of the following: It's name, the prisoner! Stop! Witch! No more prison for you, name! Straight to execution this time! Halt! You're name! With that the Agent must escape from the dungeon with the witch and return to the Coven. The warriors will also follow the Agent to the Coven, but will disappear once the Beldam has been spoken to, completing the quest. Rewards There is no monetary of physical reward for completing the quest, although the Agent will get the following changes to their reputation with the Coven based on their success or failure: Journal Trivia *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in different ways. **With the quest successfully completed, they will comment "name is recovering nicely, first name, you'll be glad to know." **If one fails to rescue the witch, the bedlam will say "Our sister name is dead, burned alive. Perhaps thou could've saved her, perhaps not. But you are not welcome here. Perhaps not for quite a long time." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest. **After accepting the quest they will say, "After they've finished interrogating name, she's fire food." or "There's going to be a hanging or a burning for name real soon." **If one succeeds in completing the quest, they say "name got away. They say name was behind it." or "name was never brought to justice. Never even really tortured." **If the quest failed they say "name's execution was quite a sight. Fun for the whole family." or "name is just ash now. All her spells couldn't help her." Bugs * Despite all dialogue indicating that the witch is female, due to the way in which the quest was programmed it is possible for the witch to spawn as a male. Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests